


Monster Between the Sheets

by justthehiddles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clubbing, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Jealousy, Mission Fic, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Smut, Vaginal Sex, brief mention of potential dub-con, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: You are on a mission with Loki where the two of you must pose as a couple to keep a dangerous drug off the streets.  When Loki feels the mission went too far, his true feelings about you are revealed.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 171





	Monster Between the Sheets

“I still don’t understand why, of all the people on the team, you are on the mission?” you sneered as you heaved your bag onto the king sized bed in the room. “Is the budget so tight we can’t have separate rooms? Or at least double beds?”

Loki pushed past you and dropped his own overnight bag onto the bed. “Do you not listen during briefings? We are supposed to be a couple. Separate rooms would raise suspicion.” He unzipped the bag and pulled out a pair of black pajama bottoms.

You leaned back, blinking at Loki. “I’m shocked you listen. I thought you were playing Sudoku on your phone.”

“I multitask.” Loki flicked his wrist in the air. “Child’s play.”

“I’m also shocked you wear pajamas. Are those satin?” You smirked and reached out to touch the fabric, but Loki snatched it back.

“None of your business.” Loki’s lips curled up and stomped off towards the bathroom.

You dug through your bag to find your own pajamas, a ratty tee and shorts that were once sweatpants before you took scissors to them. Now you wished you had put a little more effort. You tugged your jeans down and pulled off your shirt. You turned around, unfastening your bra, only to come face to face with Loki.

“AHH!!” You scrambled to cover yourself by grabbing your shirt to hold in front of you. “Announce yourself!”

Loki scoffed. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

“Turn around!” you demanded.

With an eye roll, Loki spun on his heel and faced away. You hurriedly finished changing clothes and glanced over at Loki. He wore no shirt, and the pants left little to the imagination of what lay beneath the silky fabric.

“You can turn around.” you grumbled, tugging on your shirt.

Loki spun around and frowned. “You can’t sleep in that.”

You glanced down at your faded Captain America tee.

“Why not?”

“I may work with them, but it doesn’t mean I want them invading my dreams. Change your shirt.”

“I don’t have another shirt.”

Loki sighed and fished through his bag, shoving a black tee into your hands. “Here.”

“Thanks.”

You headed to the bathroom to change. You couldn’t help but sniff the fabric. It smelled of woods and mint and coffee. You sniffed once more before stepping back out into the bedroom. Loki already settled himself into bed, propped up on pillows and reading a file.

“I sleep on the right.” you mumbled.

“Not tonight you don’t.” He turned a page, not even looking up.

“You could be nice to me, you know.” You slipped between the sheets. “As you reminded me, we are supposed to be a couple.”

“Are you or are you not in this bed?” Loki turned to face you. He set the file aside. “If you ask nicely, we can cuddle tonight. To prepare for the mission tomorrow.” Loki’s lips barely contained his chuckle.

You groaned. “I would rather cuddle a snake.”

“You need to stop reading my file.” Loki’s tongue flicked out to lick his lip. It was positively sinful.

“You need to sleep.” you huffed, turning your back to Loki and punching the pillow into shape.

Loki settled under the covers and flicked off the light. “Night, sweetheart.” he cooed sarcastically.

“Night, Loki.” you grumbled.

-

When you woke the next morning, Loki was already awake, sipping some coffee and reading another file at the table.

“Thank the Nine, you are awake. Did you know you snore?”

“And you kick.” You sat up and smoothed down your bed head.

“Occupational hazard. I got you those disgusting eggs you eat.”

“The word you are looking for is poached.”

You flopped next to him and stared at the plate. He got you more than just poached eggs, but Eggs Benedict Florentine. Your favorite. You tucked in with a ravenous appetite, finishing the meal in record time.

“Are you going to lick the plate? Don’t hold back on my account.” Loki deadpanned, taking a bite of chocolate chip pancakes.

“Ha. Ha. Ha.” You drained half your orange juice. “So when do we head out tonight?”

“Ten.” Loki flipped a page and finished up his coffee.

You moaned. “And what are we supposed to do until then?”

Loki gazed over at you. “I can suggest a few things to fill the time.” He raised a knowing eyebrow.

“Loki, ewww.” You downed the rest of your orange juice. “I don’t see you like that.” You lied. “I’m going to the pool.” You stood and headed to change into a swimsuit.

“You should wait thirty minutes before swimming.” Loki called after you when you slammed the hotel room door shut.

-

Loki busied himself reading the files he brought along with him and when that was done, a book. You returned well after lunch, Loki having ordered room service again.

“You were gone a while.” he commented when the door opened.

“I passed the time and wanted to give you space. I’m going to shower and get ready.”

Loki held out his arm. “Ladies first.”

You rolled your eyes and disappeared into the bathroom. You emerged about an hour later.

“Is there any hot water left?” Loki stood.

“Yes. This…” You gestured to your hair and makeup “… takes time.”

Loki sighed and moved past you. The dress for tonight’s mission left little to the imagination, hugging every curve and so short, you swore your ass peeked out the bottom.

“Well, aren’t you a treat for the eyes?” Loki smirked as he stepped out of the bathroom, looking dashing in a black on black suit. “Could that dress be any tighter?”

Your eyes raked up and down his lean frame, lingering on his crotch.

“Could those pants be any tighter?” you countered.

“You tell me,” He adjusted his cufflinks, emeralds set in gold. “You’ve stared long enough.” He smirked.

You grabbed your coat, a big fluffy number that covered nothing. “We’re going to be late for the meeting.”

Loki opened the door. “Sweetheart.” You sashayed by, grazing your fingers along his waist as a tease. Loki cleared his throat, adjusted his tie, and headed out behind you.

-

You spied Nico Calvo over in the VIP section of the dark nightclub. He was hard to miss, what with three burly bodyguards hovering around. And the bodyguards weren’t just for show. Nico Calvo was the leading distributor of the new designer drug “Grave Dust”, people would have and have killed for the formula. That is where you and Loki came in. Get the location of the formula and get out alive.

“Think you can get us up there?” You gestured to the VIP balcony.

Loki pulled you close. “Yes, I can. Can you get close enough to extract the information?”

“Just get me in and get me out.”

Loki weaved you throughout the crowd until you reached the roped off entrance, with a bouncer as tall as Loki.

“My girlfriend lost her earring. Can we go in to look for it?” Loki magicked away one of your large hoop earrings.

The bouncer’s eyes darted between the two of you.

“Please?” You reached out and squeezed his arm. “We’ll only be ten minutes tops. Isn’t that right, Daddy?” You snapped your head to look at Loki. You swore he flushed, but it was impossible to tell in the dark club.

“Right baby.” Loki choked out. “And then straight home. You’ve already had too much to drink.”

You giggled, toppling into the bouncer, pressing your boobs against him.

“Ten minutes.” The bouncer unhooked the rope.

You squealed and kissed his cheek. “You’re a lifesaver, dollface.” You grabbed Loki’s hand and pulled him along. “Come on, Daddy.”

Once you were out of earshot, Loki growled in your ear. “Daddy?”

“It got us in right.” You gestured to a corner. “Give me five minutes and then come for me.”

You squeezed his hand and took off towards Nico Salvo.

“Excuse me. Excuse me.” you giggled and tapped on the shoulders of Nico’s guards. “Have you seen my earring?”

“Buzz off.” One guard answered.

“Marco….” Nico popped his head around her. “… let’s not be rude to…”

“Laycee with two ‘e’s.” You held up two fingers for emphasis and giggled.

“Well, Laycee, what seems to be the trouble?” Nico licked his lips as he stared at your chest, which threatened to pop out of the miniscule dress.

You stomped your foot. “I lost my earring and my boyfriend is going to kill me. They were a present.” Your lower lip quivered.

Nico wrapped his arm around your shoulder. His breath reeked of liquor.

“We can’t have that happen to a beautiful girl like you. Marco, Clark, look for a…” Nico leaned in, his breath hot and sticky on your neck. “… gold hoop earring. And I’ll keep you company, Laycee.” He guided you to the plush couch. You resisted the urge to vomit. “Let me get you a drink.” He poured from the bottle on a nearby table.

“Thank you so much, Mr….” You pressed against him. Your hand rubbing his thigh.

“Salvo. Nico Salvo. Perhaps you’ve heard of me, Laycee?”

You slapped his arm, making a show to squeeze his arm. “I have! You own this place. Tell me what’s a girl gotta do to get a job interview for a swanky place like this?”

Nico’s eyes lit up. He twisted his body to press against the length of your body. He ran the back of his fingers along your shoulder and neck.

“I’m sure we could come up with some sort of arrangement.” His eyes and lips said exactly what kind of arrangement Nico had in mind.

There comes that bile again. Nico’s cologne was overpowering. Nothing like Loki, who smelled like a warm hug. “Really? I would do almost anything.” You ran your hand along Nico’s chest, your head against his shoulder.

Nico squeezed your thigh. “I bet you would, baby.”

“Tell me your secret.” you whispered in his ear.

Nico stiffened next to you. “I keep the formula in a safe at my apartment. The code is 38-24-36.” You rolled your eyes.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing with my girl!?” Loki’s voice boomed. Your head snapped in his direction. His hands balled into tight fists, nostrils flaring. He was acting the part of a pissed off boyfriend to perfection.

“This is your boyfriend? Nico snarled, hooking his thumb towards Loki.

“Daddy!” you called out, not getting up. Your arms stretched towards Loki. “You found me!!”

“And I found your earring.” He opened up one of his hands to reveal a large hoop earring dangling from one of his fingers. “Get up, we’re leaving.”

Nico pulled you tight. “But she was just getting comfortable, isn’t that right, baby?”

You smiled at Nico. Loki leaned over and grabbed your wrist and yanked you towards him. You stumbled on your heels, colliding with Loki. Your hands splayed across his chest. His heart raced under your touch.

“Stay the fuck away from her. She’s mine.” Loki’s hand held a vise tight grip on your waist.

Nico sneered. “Keep her on a tighter leash then. Or someone might steal her.”

“We’re leaving.” Loki hissed into your ear and you shivered. Very impressive acting, you mused.

“Bye, Laycee!” Nico called out. “Don’t forget the interview.”

Loki didn’t let go of you until the two of you reached the car.

“What the hell was that?” Loki demanded as the car pulled away from the club.

“One moment.” Holding up a finger, you dialed a number. “Tony, yeah. It’s in his safe at the apartment. Code 38-24-36. No, it’s not funny, Tony.” You rolled your eyes. Loki’s grip tightened on the steering wheel. “Okay, Tony, I’m hanging up now. Yeah, I’ll tell him. Bye.” You hung up the phone.

“Tony says ‘hi’.” you piped up.

“Answer the question.” Loki hissed.

“I forgot it.”

“What… the… hell… were… you… doing… back… there?!?” Loki spat out each word.

“My job.” you responded.

“I didn’t realize your job title was ‘whore’.”

You slapped Loki’s cheek. “You don’t call me that!” You spat at him, furious.

Loki’s chin tucked down and the two of you rode the rest of the way back to the hotel in silence. You stomped all the way to the room, slamming the door, only for Loki to catch it with his arm.

“What the fuck is your problem, Loki?!” you screamed, flinging your shoes at his hand.

“I didn’t like the way he touched you.” Loki responded calmly, undoing his cufflinks and loosening his tie.

“I had to get close. I knew a guy like that would have one thing on his mind. It was part of the job. None of it was real.”

“I still didn’t like it.” Loki grew quiet, taking off his jacket.

“Why?” You stood there and walked towards Loki. “Why is this mission different? What has gotten into you lately?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Loki turned to walk away, but you stopped him.

“Tell me, Loki.” You cupped his face. “Don’t make me whisper in your ear.” you threatened. “Why did tonight bother you so much?”

Loki sighed. “It doesn’t matter because you could never care for me, the way I care for you. How could someone love the monster you let between your sheets? Even if you do so, as part of a mission.”

“Try me.” You pulled him towards you and kissed him. Loki’s hands flailed in the air for a moment before lighting on your shoulders. You parted with a sigh. “You’re not a monster, Loki.”

He pressed his forehead against yours. His breath burned hot on your cheek. Loki’s hands slid up to your neck. “There are those who would beg to differ.” His thumb pulling across your cheek. “You will feel differently in the light of morning after you are sated. When you see me as I truly am.”

You pressed your hand into his cheek. “I have loved you for so long that I can’t imagine feeling any other way about you.”

Loki’s mouth dropped open at your confession. “But… you… don’t like me.”

“A defense mechanism. To protect myself from the inevitability that you would not share my affection. Easier to pine away when you don’t know the truth. Reject you before you reject me.”

Loki stepped even closer to you, if that was possible. “It appears we have been working at cross purposes.” His hips pressing against yours. “Something I intend to remedy immediately.”

His lips crashed against yours with a hunger and Loki’s hands pawed at the poor excuse for a dress. He nipped at your bottom lip, chuckling as you moaned against him. Your hands fumbled with the buttons of his shirt as the two of you walked back towards the bed.

“Too many clothes.” you muttered against him.

“That I can help with.” He flicked his hand and both yours and his clothes vanished with a flash of light. His eyes lingered on your form. “Reality is even better than the fantasy of my mind. You are…”

You cut him off by pushing him onto the bed and crawling on top of him. “Less talking.” Your mouth slotted against his, your tongue tasting him in fervor. Loki rolled your two bodies over and settled his hips between your legs, which fell open.

Loki twisted his hips against you, teasing. “Already so wet, so aroused.” His fingers slipped between your bodies to swipe along your folds before finding your clit and stroking gently with his thumb. Your back arched in response. You gripped Loki’s hips and pulled him tight against your body, craving friction.

“Please, Loki,” you pleaded, bucking into him. “I need you.”

His eyes glistened. “Words I never thought would fall from your lips. Not even in my wildest fantasies.”

He kissed your neck as he pushed inside of you. You gasped. Loki was larger than any of your previous lovers. His lips kissed the sweet spot along the curve of your neck, sucking a dark mark, soothing any pain, replacing it with only pleasure. Loki’s hips twisted in long and languid motions. He wanted to draw out every touch and sensation, in part out of fear that tonight would be a one time coupling.

“Dove,” He stared into your eyes. His eyes shone clear and bright and dare you say with love. “You are exquisite.” His lips captured yours, tenderly. “You mold around me so well. You are made for me.”

You whimpered and moaned at both his words and his cock hitting every spot inside of you. “Loki…” Your hands reached around to grab his ass, squeezing tight. Your breath coming out in pants. “I’m close.”

“As am I. Let us come undone together.” He snapped hard against her, his brow furrowed in exertion. You groaned as you came, clenching him with your walls, and Loki grunted as he thrusted a last time, spilling into you.

As you caught your breath, Loki pulled out of you and fell to the left side of the bed, pulling you into the curve of his body. His arm wrapped around your waist. Loki nuzzled into your neck with his nose, his lips ghosting your skin, leaving goosebumps.

“I was wrong, Loki.” He stiffened against you but did not move. “You are an absolute monster between the sheets.” You turned to smirk at him. “And I would not have you any other way, my love.” You kissed him sweetly.


End file.
